


The Town With Pep

by bisexualice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualice/pseuds/bisexualice
Summary: Just when everyone thinks all the drama has passed and the town's at peace, Sierra McCoy receives a letter from the town's most famous villain, threatening her with her deepest, darkest secret and wanting something dangerous. Something that will change the whole town again. Something that she'll have to drag her friends in. How will they deal with it? How will they manage to juggle the business and their relationships and not screwing something up? Read to find out.





	The Town With Pep

Sierra McCoy, a local attorney and an ex mayor of Riverdale lived a perfect life. She recently got a divorce and moved in with her high school sweetheart, her soulmate and Riverdale’s sheriff, Tom Keller. Josie, her daughter, and Kevin, Tom’s son, just entered the final year of high school before they graduate. Josie’s music career was slowly developing and Kevin, he was just enjoying life itself. She buried all of her secrets that are left unrevealed, it had to be done. For once in her life, everything at Riverdale was calm, peaceful and quiet, she didn’t wanna let her secrets ruin that. Almost all the villains of this town were unreachable, Clifford and Claudius Blossom were dead and Hal Cooper, Hiram Lodge and Edgar Evernever were in prison. “Or were they?” she asked herself as she received the letter from one of them, one late and what she thought was placid night.  
“What are we gonna do?” Tom asked nervously walking up and down the room.  
“Honestly? I have no idea.” she replied as a tear was coming down her cheek.  
“Okay, okay, calm down.” he stopped and kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his “We’re going to get through this, we’ll find her and protect her before he does.” he tries to comfort his future wife.  
“No, we have to do what he says. We have to send the letters to the others. I can’t risk finding her and then losing her again. I just- I can’t” she stutters as she stands up, frustratingly putting the letter on the table.  
“Fine, whatever you want. I just think it’s a little too dangerous and-“ he stops as she interrupts him “It’s not dangerous Tom. It’s drug dealing with one of the most powerful people in Riverdale as our partners. You’re the sheriff, Hermione’s the mayor, Alice is working with the news. We practically own the town and he knows it.”  
“Honey, I know but-“ she interrupts him again ‘No, you don’t, you act like it’s not even your baby.” her voice lowers as another tear slips down her cheek.  
“Well is it?” he asks not knowing what to think.  
“How can you even ask me that? Of course it is.” Her voice starts to break and she starts crying as she crouches against the wall.  
Tom sits on the floor next to her, trying to hug her “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry. We’ll do it first thing in the morning.” he adds comforting his lover, doing everything to make her feel better and asking himself what’s next and how do they solve it.  
xxx  
The next morning, they’re having breakfast with their kids trying to look like everything’s alright before the first day of their senior year.  
“Is Archie walking you to school or do I have to wait for you?” Kevin smiles looking at his sister to be.  
“Archie’s coming. You can go.” she smirks as she knows he’s asking just because he wants to take a little stop to his boyfriend’s trailer before school and he can’t do that if he’s walking her.  
“Actually, we need you guys to deliver something for us before you go.” Tom adds looking at his fiancée.  
“We’re very sorry to ask this from you two but it’s important and you’re the only ones that we trust.” Sierra adds.  
“Who and what do we need to deliver?” Josie sighs rolling her eyes.  
“Letters, very important letters to the members of the Midnight club. Former, Midnight club.” Sierra coughs.  
“All of them?” Keving laughs “Because we might have to visit-“  
“Of course not all of them.” Sierra interrupts him “Do you think we’d invite Hiram to our wedding? Do you think we’d even interact with him after what happened? Do you?” she snaps.  
“Honey, calm down. He was making a joke.” Tom smiles awkwardly.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” he says uncomfortably.  
“You didn’t. I’m just all over the place these days. You don’t have to apologize, in fact, I’m the one who’s sorry.” she apologizes.  
“It’s fine mom, we’ll go. Wanna split?” Josie asks.  
“Sure, I will-“ she interrupts him as usual.  
“No, no and no, mister. I get to choose first.” she teases.  
“Fine, but don’t leave me with the worst ones.”  
“Excuse me?” Tom coughs.  
“Oh we all know who they’re talking about Tom.” she laughs “Even I, if I don’t have to, wouldn’t meet with certain members myself.”  
”Okay so I’ll take Mrs. Cooper, Archie’s dad and Mr. Jones.” she smiles.  
“Yeah so you’re leaving me with the worst. Thanks.” he groans while Tom and Sierra laugh.  
“Hey, mayor Lodge’s not so bad.” she laughs herself.  
“Oh don’t worry, Reggie’s dad and Penelope Blossom and her club make up for it.” he rolls his eyes.  
“You don’t have to go to the club. Just give it to Cheryl.” Josie added.  
“No, no, no. I’m sorry Kevin but you’ll have to give it to her personally. You too Josie. Nobody can receive those letters but them.” Sierra appoints.  
Kevin sadly sighs while putting the last bit of his meal in his mouth. “I guess we should go now.” he stands up. “Okay, good luck at school and remember, you do not give these to anyone but the person itself.” Tom indicates while they slowly go towards the door. “Oh and Kevin?” he turns around “Yeah?”, “Good luck at the Maple Club.” Sierra laughs while he frustratingly rolls his eyes “Thanks, but she may be at home.”  
“Keep dreaming.” Josie laughs while they’re getting out of the house.  
xxx  
After he awkwardly delivered the letter to Marty Mantle, Kevin made it to Penelope Blossom’s house, praying that she’s home. After he anxiously knocked, Cheryl Blossom appeared, the hbic of Riverdale high.  
Kevin smiles “How’s my favorite lesbian?” he asks, happy to see her but not too happy since it probably means he’s going to have to go to the Maple Club.  
“Kevin! To what do we owe the pleasure?” she replies with a huge smile on her face, since she hasn’t seen any of her friends for almost the whole summer. She was on a trip with her girlfriend Toni Topaz, it has become a tradition now, plus they needed a vacation of all the awful things that happened in their home town.  
“As much as I’m glad to see you Cheryl, I’m afraid I’m not here for you.”  
“Ohh, well who are you here for, Kevin?”  
“Umm, is your mom home?”  
“My deviant mother?” she chuckles “No, she’s at the Maple Club. If you’ve been looking for her I don’t know why you came here. She’s rarely home these days, thank God.”  
“That’s what I was afraid of.” he sighs.  
“Why? What do you need her for? Sheriff Keller and attorney McCoy need an advice?” she laughs.  
“No, eww. I certainly hope not.” he replies.  
“You don’t even know what you’re delivering? Wow.”  
“Yeah, it’s apparently top secret or something. I just know it’s something about the wedding.”  
“Well give it to me. I’ll hand it over to her if you want.” she offers.  
“No, I have to give it to her personally.” he sighs not wanting to go to that hideous club.  
“Shame. Okay then, have fun.” she laughs closing the door.  
“Bye, see you at school.” he replies, devastated that he has to go all over to the hotel all alone.  
xxx  
At the other side of the town Josie was just knocking on the Cooper door when she heard voices coming from the inside.  
“Forsythe, can you open it?” a familiar voice says, yelling from upstairs.  
“You sure?” another familiar voice that seems closer and closer, “That doesn’t sound like Betty.” Josie whispers to herself.  
“Yeah it’s probably the mailman.” she hears the first voice again when the door finally open. She stood there shocked, not being able to say a word.  
“Ohh, I- Josie? Wha- What are you doing here?” a familiar male figure in front of her appears.  
“Mr. Jones? That’s what I should ask you.” she replies chuckling.  
“I- Uhh, what?” he asks confused.  
“Nothing.” she chuckles, looking down to hide the laughter. “Is Mrs. Cooper home?” she asks politely even though she damn well knew she was.  
“It’s Smith.” he answers.  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” she adds confused by his answer.  
“Don’t call her Cooper, if she hears it won’t be good for either of us.” he smiles as he hears steps down the stairs.  
Alice Cooper ran to the door, cheerier than ever, now that she’s done her morning workout as she called getting laid with the hottest man in Riverdale. Not knowing who’s at the door she runs up to him and slaps his ass. Josie’s jaw dropped, the poor kid wasn’t able to move.  
“Ohh. Josie? Sorry about that.” She says as her eyes widen a bit. “Why didn’t you tell me who it was?” she whispers as Josie silently chuckles. “If I knew you’d do what you just did, I would.” FP whispers back, blushing more and more by second.  
Alice coughs “So, why are you here?” she asks trying to change the topic and spontaneously leaning on FP’s shoulder.  
“Uhh my mom sent me to give this to you.” she stretches her hand out giving her the letter. “And umm to Mr. Jones too, now that he’s here.” she takes out the other letter and awkwardly gives it to FP.  
“What are these?” Alice asks turning the letter up and down, trying to open it.  
“I don’t know, I was told that it’s an important topic and to give it to you personally.” she replies. “Okay then, have a good day.” she says trying to get out of the situation as soon as possible.  
“J-Josie!” she hears Alice calling her and turns around. “Yes?” she replies.  
“Can you not tell anyone about what you saw?” FP adds.  
“Uhh sure.” she replies turning around and slowly backing away, waiting for them to close the door so she could start running back to Archie’s.

As she arrives to Andrews residency, as Archie called it sometimes, she knocks, waiting for her boyfriend to answer.  
“Hi there.” Archie opens the door, surprised to see Josie, since he expected somebody else. “Well, this is a surprise, I expected the mailman.”  
“What is with you guys and the mailman, wow.” she kisses him and comes in, not waiting to be invited, since she spent practically the whole summer there.  
“What?” he laughs not knowing what she’s talking about.  
“Oh nothing.” she replies not wanting to explain since she was still in shock after what she’s seen. She slowly enters the kitchen and sees Hermione Lodge and Fred Andrews, having breakfast as usual. Hermione asks him to help her about some mayor business sometimes, since she can’t do everything alone and Fred offered many times.  
“Oh hi.” she greets them and sits next to Hermione putting her purse down.  
“Hermione and I were just having breakfast before going to work, wanna join?”  
“No, thank you. I just ate.” Josie answered.  
“May I ask what happened?” Archie asks and sits next to his dad.  
“What? Why?” Josie adds.  
“You look terrified kid.” Fred stats when Hermione starts laughing "She must have heard your neighbor having her morning workout.” she emphasized the word ‘workout’ on purpose, knowing about FP’s daily visits.  
“Wait, what? How do you know about that?” Josie looks at her looking for an answer.  
“Oh so you did?” Archie replies.  
“Everybody knows dear.”  
“But they asked me not to tell anyone.”  
“Yeah because they keep denying the fact that half of the city heard them or about them.” Fred laughs.  
“Now what did you see?” Hermione asks wanting to hear every detail, “We’ve been investigating for a month now yet we still haven’t been able to catch them, how did you do it?’”  
“Trust me, I certainly didn’t want to see Mrs. Cooper slapping Mr. Jones’ bottom.”  
“She did what?!” Fred and Hermione scream at the same time.  
“Please, don’t make me talk about it.” she begged.  
“No wonder you look terrified.” Hermione adds as she chuckles.  
“I’m pretty sure you two need to go to work already.” Archie stats making them go as soon as possible so he could spend some alone time with his girl before school.  
“Yeah, you’re right” Fred agrees, “Shall we?”  
“Sure.” Hermione stands up, ready to go.  
“Oh wait, Mr. Andrews, I need to give you this letter. Mayor Lodge, Kevin is supposed to come by your office soon and give the same to you. My mom wanted us to deliver it, I’m not sure what it is but I think it’s related to the wedding.”  
“Thank you Josie.” Fred answers as he opens the letter while he and Hermione slowly get out of the house. “Apparently, Sierra and Tom want us to meet tonight at the Whyte Wyrm. They have something important to tell us.” he says while reading the letter. “Well, let’s go and hear.” Hermione replies as they were getting in the car and driving themselves to her office.

They were all happy and had no idea what was the thing Sierra and Tom were about to ask from them. They had no idea what will they have to deal with, and the peace that was ruling the town? There’s only one thing to say about that: It was fun while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gays, I finally wrote a fanfic that I've been thinking about for awhile now. I didn't like this season at all so I decided to just finish it how I imagined it to finish and start from another end of the summer. This fic is supposed to have my favorite Riverdale friendships and relationships so, i hope you enjoy the first chapter and I hope I continue writing it. Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
